Feliz año
by Yarytax
Summary: La felicidad de él siempre iba a ser la suya; le gustaba verle feliz y si Dean era feliz al lado de Castiel, él también iba a serlo. Pd: Destiel 100%


Sam entrecierra un poco los ojos, ya no quedaba nada para las doce y por primera vez en años estaba nervioso, no quería estropearlo pero tenía algo de miedo -posiblemente mucho- era primera vez en años -Desde que él había abandonado Stanford- que pasaban estas fechas con alguien que no fueran ellos mismos, tenía miedo de ser alguien ajeno a esa escena -Cosa que era- Pero era su hermano, la felicidad de él siempre iba a ser la suya; le gustaba verle feliz y si Dean era feliz al lado de Castiel, él también iba a serlo.

-Iré por unas cervezas-Se acercó a su hermano palmeándole el hombro antes de darle la espalda y retirarse.

Dean observó a Sammy sin decirle nada, bastante había hecho aceptando a Cass en aquel lugar que habían tomado como propio para cada año nuevo. Esta vez no eran solo ellos -Lo cual le ponía nervioso- Castiel iba a estar con ellos, iba a ser su primera celebración de estas cosas -Como había dicho el Ángel días atrás cuando se lo propuso- junto a gente que consideraba su familia.

El concepto de "Somos amigos" ya no cabía entre ellos, habían pasado de la amistad a algo más que amistad hace al menos un par de meses, los mejores meses de su vida, porque aunque no lo quiera admitir por primera vez en mucho tiempo -Demasiado para su gusto- se está sintiendo completo, una vez más siente que no necesita nada más, como si volviera a los recuerdos de su infancia cuando su madre estaba acomodando la mesa en lo que él y su padre terminaban de arreglarse; cuando Sammy aprendió a caminar o cuando le dijo sus primeras palabras, cuando fue al colegio por primera vez o cuando volvieron a cazar juntos.

-Dean-

Giró su cara un momento para encontrar a Castiel apoyado en la Impala justo a su lado, casi tan pegados que sus hombros lograban rosarse un poco, se veía hermoso, la gabardina le quedaba jodidamente bien y su cabello algo despeinado le daba ese toque entre varonil pero inocente con el que se había presentado tiempo atrás.

-Llegas a tiempo-Dijo al fin luego de revisar la hora, solo quedaban dos minutos y Sammy no aparecía.

-Dijiste que fuera puntual-Le miró -¿Está mal?-

-Claro que no, llegaste incluso antes, así podemos estar juntos a las doce-Le miró detenidamente.

Cass miró directo a los ojos de Dean tan verdes como el apenas iluminado lugar se lo dejaba. Tenía que admitir que jamás pensó que terminaría haciéndose amigo de los que en algún momento fueron su misión, mucho menos que iba a comenzar una relación más que amistad con el mayor de los hermanos y que al menor lo iba a cuidar como un hermanito pequeño. Tenía que admitir que todo le parecía una locura, si le hubieran dicho hace unos años atrás que así iba a terminar su vida se hubiera -Posiblemente- reído en su cara antes de poner una mano en la frente del tipo y carbonizarlo con un poco; ahora todo era diferente, sentía que ese era su lugar, que allí pertenecía, que su hogar estaba al lado de Dean...

-Dean yo...-

Los fuegos artificiales le interrumpieron a media frase, simplemente giró su cabeza y observó como aquellas hermosas luces iban directo al cielo y estallaban en un mar de colores, algunas con formas y otras en forma de lluvia.

Dean miró también al frente y sin evitarlo llevo una de sus manos en busca de la de Castiel, necesitaba sentirle allí y saber que era real, que nada de este era un sueño del cual iba a despertar y maldecir a todo el mundo por ello, pero sobre todo, que no estaba solo.

Sus manos quedaron juntas, sus dedos se entrelazaron y no necesitaron más, fijaron su vista en la contraria perdiéndose en aquellos colores tan siseros que le daban paso al amor que jamás se iban a confesar pero sabían que estaba allí. Acortaron distancia de a poco hasta que sus labios se juntaron y sus ojos se cerraron, sentían que estaban entregándose en cuerpo y alma con tan solo un rose como ese, que no necesitaban nada más para ser felices, que lo eran verdaderamente ahora que estaban juntos.

-Feliz años Cass-Dean fue el primero en hablar, alejándose los centímetros suficientes para mirar al contrario directo a los ojos.

-Feliz año Dean-Respondió con simpleza.

...

Sam observó desde lejos la escena que se presentaba frente a él, podía notar como su hermano y Cass se encerraron en su propia burbuja aislándose de todos, incluso de él; no iba a negar que le dolió el hecho de esta vez no ser partidario de aquella hermosa celebración pero por primera vez sintió que al fin un enorme peso se iba de sus hombros, algo que ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí en primer lugar. Con cuidado abrió una cerveza y bebió un trago observando el cielo, después de todo...

-Feliz año Jess-


End file.
